Tokyo Mew Mew: A New Battle
by Dita5000
Summary: Another revision of A New Battle. The Mew Mews broke up and now must reunite in order to protect the earth. However, what happens when they can't find Ichigo? And why is it that they are all against Shirogane and the other guys? Read and find out.
1. The First Dream Ichigo

A New Battle Chapter 1

_Pitch black everywhere is what I saw when I looked around in all directions. There was hardly a person in sight. "What is going on here?" I asked angrily totally confused and a little afraid of the outcome of this._

"_You needn't be afraid Ichigo." A female voice stated to me and all though I know that I have never heard the voice in my life I felt safe and calm and very familiar for some odd reason._

"_Who are you and what do you want with me?" I demanded of my mystery guest in my dream._

"_I am you and you are me." The voice replied._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded._

"_I don't have time to explain all that, I have come to warn you of the battle ahead. You and our friends are in for a very rude awakening. You will once again need to gather them all together and fight if you wish to keep the planet safe. You all will face many obstacles this time around but you must never forget that you all our a team and are all friends. If you keep that in mind you should be able to figure things out." The 'other me' said before fading off somewhere_.

"Wait!" I called to her only to find myself looking at the lavender painted walls of my room and to see that the clock on the wall read 4:59 a.m. 'This has got to be some bad joke. That is it no more thinking about Mew Ichigo before bed for me." I said as I allowed myself to fall back onto the bed and out of the setting position I had been in.

"But if what the 'dream me' says is true then I have no choice but to gather the others." I said to myself as I mentally prepared myself for the threats and the criticism I was sure to get from a lot of the girls. Especially, after what happened with Lettuce, Shirogane, Masaya, and myself. I looked up at the clock again, **_No use going back to sleep. I might as well go about my morning routines. _**I thought to myself as I reluctantly got out of my warm bed and into the cold early morning air. By the time I had finished all my morning routines it was seven in the morning and Tokyo Den doesn't open up till ten in the morning so I decided to go for a morning Jog.

Like every day when I went for a jog I avoided three parts of town like the plague; the Park me and the girls always meet up at, the spot were Café Mew Mew is located, and the train station entrance that me and Masaya always meet at for our dates. However, today of all days just had to be diffrent, as if that freaky dream wasn't clue enough. As I made my way back to Tokyo Den just a few minuets before it was to open my cell went off.

"Ichigo, speaking, how can I help you?" I asked as I tried to balance my cell and open the gates at the same time.

"Ichigo, I won't be able to come in today." My best chief and the only chief that was supposed to be working today stated.

"**SAY WHAT!**" I yelled into my cell earning a good thousand odd looks from people passing by.

"Hanson, you know what this means right?" I demanded not quite sure she did.

"Of course I do Ichigo, but I can't get away today so please just this once close the store for the day." She pleaded.

"'He's there with you isn't he?" I demanded.

"Hai." She replied.

"Fine but only because the two of you are fiancees and only get to see each other every other month due to his work schedule. And don't even think about making this a habit our I'll go over there and drag you to work dressed or not. " I stated.

"Yes, Ka-sama." She replied with a laugh before hanging up and leaving me to tell all of the workers that were to come in today that they now have a day off. **The joys of being a restaurant owner.** I thought to myself with a sigh as I got to work.


	2. The Second Dream Zakuro

Chapter 2

_Luscious green leaves growing off of mud brown and sand brown bark. Skies as blue as the seas. All sorts of diffrent flowers surrounding the place. The air so fresh and pure just breathing makes you feel guilty. Amongst it all stood a female; her eyes and hair hidden by the luscious green leaves. Her peach colored skin hidden underneath a pale pink close to peach colored sleeveless corset like druid dress that went to her ankles. CRUNCH, CLICK, CLICK, CLACK. "I thought I'd find you hear." A voice commented with a hint of amusement. _

"_What brings you to the Earth Region, My Lady?" The female dressed in pale pink had responded with a tilt of her head as if she was bowing to the person._

"_How many times must I tell you to drop the formalities?" The voice replied in a pissed tone._

"_The same number of times I have to tell you that it is a mere precaution for I never know when any of you will come with a servant or other royal member."She replied. Before I could make out the person in pink clearly everything went black. And then the voice of the girl in pale pink spoke._

"_You must put your differences aside and work along side one and another again." The voice of the female dressed in pale pink said._

"_What do you mean? Work along side who? Who are you?" I asked._

"_I am afraid I can't answer your third question but you must once again work along side your friends. The Tokyo Mew Mew are once again needed. You must over come what has broken you up and became a team again." The female replied._

"_How do you know about Tokyo Mew Mew?" I demanded._

"_I know that you must feel threatened right now but I promise I am a friend not an enemy so please trust me on this." She replied before she said something else but all it came out to be was Ribon wo musunde waratte... _

The next thing I knew I was waking up to the ringing of a phone and not just any phone but my cell phone. "Argh," I said as I got up and glared at the little rectangular buzzing and moving thing, "Mushi, Mushi." I said.

"Where do you think you are? Your supposed to be at the photo shoot already?" The annoyance from hell yelled into my ear.

"I'm at home trying to sleep after the non-stop four hour training you put me through yesterday night that, may I remind you, kept me up till well past midnight." I stated trying to keep calm and not sound pissed off.

"Get here Now or consider your career as a Model over." The annoyance from hell ordered before hanging up. **_One of these days she is going to be dead and then I can get a better manager and finally be able to sleep. _**I thought to myself as I let myself imagine a million death scenarios for my manager as I went about my morning routine. Team up, Team up, are you up for it... my cell sang and I dove for it landing on my bed with my stomach on the bed.

"Hai, what do you need Mint-chan?" I asked as I got back off my bed and straightened out my clothes and bed sheets.

"Me and the other girls were thinking about eating lunch together at that new restaurant Tokyo Den come next week think you'll be able to make it?" Mint-chan asked and I couldn't help but think of the one person that wouldn't be there, as I walked down the stairs from my condo to the lobby area where the mail boxes were kept.

"Yeah, I'll be there even if I have to plan my own kidnaping." I replied hoping to not let my sadness show throw as I walked out the lobby door and into the door of the awaiting Black Posh.

"Zakuro-sama, you know we would invite her if we knew where she was. Berry, Ringo, and Purin are always fussing over it and saying unnecessary things in front of Lettuce-chan I think we all could use a good girl time to get our minds off the past don't you agree?" Mint-chan asked as I finished buckling my seatbelt and the driver began driving.

"Yeah but it still won't be the same without her especially not when it is coming so close to the time when you, Lettuce, Purin, and I all worked along side her for the first time as the five Tokyo Mew Mew Warriors." I replied as I looked out the window as we passed the studio that we had all made our first television appearance at.

"We're here Miss Fujiwara." My driver alerted me to which I nodded my head and mouthed the word Arigato to him.

"Mint, I have to go we've arrived at my doom." I said and before I hung up I could swear she was laughing.


	3. The Thrid Dream Mint

Chapter 3

It was six in the morning on a Saturday and unlike all the other normal people in the world I was up setting in a seat in the same stadium I sat in to watch Ichigo's rhythm gymnastics to watch Purin's rhythm gymnastics. Next to me was Berry and Ringo, who were also here to cheer Purin on. **_Where are you Ichigo? _**I thought solemnly as I watched Purin do what seemed to be the exact routine that Ichigo did when she was on the stage. The only difference being that she didn't freeze up like Ichigo. **_Funny how I can't stop thinking of her lately._** I thought amused that the one person I would think to be far from my thoughts at a time like this would be popping up non-stop. "I wonder if Ichigo-nee-chan was good at gymnastics?"I heard Ringo ask which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Was she Mint-chan?" Berry asked looking out at the stage sadly.

"Yeah, she was. She performed her on this stage back when we all were in highschool before Lettuce, Ichigo, and I meet Purin." I commented with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry to of asked you to come Mint-nee-chan." Purin commented.

"Don't worry about it, it's the past. Let's go and celebrate your champion ship okay?" I asked to which the three girls nodded there heads and we headed off. The day was nice after that and we enjoyed our selves. I dropped the girls at there respected houses and then went home myself. I went straight to my room and went about getting ready for bed. I then went to bed and enjoyed a nights sleep.

_Clear blue skies with white clouds floating around birds flying in every direction. In the middle of it all was a floating piece of land that kept coming closer and closer till all you could see was palace surrounding by an assorted bunch blue flowers and stalls or what looked more like nest all around it. Then all you could see was grand hall with many pictures of what looked like people who were royalty. The paintings on the wall moved to quickly for me to tell who they were but soon enough there was a lady dressed in the same color pink that Mew Ichigo was always wearing when we fought the Cyniclons. "Why didn't you tell me you would be visiting?" The voice of a person I couldn't see demanded._

"_That would kind of kill the fact that I am supposed to be sick wouldn't it?" The girl in Mew Ichigo's color dress replied. _

"_You know your life is in danger yet you still do reckless things like this Zakuro-nee-chan is going to kill you." The person I couldn't see stated._

"_One; she's not your sister and two, your wrong about that." The female in Mew Ichigo's color said before doing something with her hands and muttering a few words I couldn't hear._

"_Can you hear me now?" The female asked right behind me. _

"_Who are you and how did you get behind me?" I demanded. _

"_You are the third to ask me that. I can not answer that question but I got behind you the same way a cat get behinds a mouse." The female replied. _

"_What was that place I just saw? How did that person know Zakuro-nee-chan and why did they refer to her as that?" I demanded. _

"_The name of that place you and your friends need to find out, and that person is you and you are that person. It's time for you to wake up now." The female replied before all I saw was black._

"Mint-chan, time to wake up. You have to get ready for your ballet residual." I could hear my grandmother say. **_Note to self bring up dream when I go to lunch with the others at Tokyo Den._** I thought before I got up and went about my morning routine.


	4. The Fourth Dream Purin

Chapter 4

"The assignment will be due a week from today at lunch, dismissed." The teacher said and I quickly made my way out of the classroom. **_Only a few more classes to go before I have to pick up Heicha and the others from school, I then have to go to the grocery store and get some food, I also need to make sure that my room is furnished with two futon's one for Berry-chan and another for Ringo-chan._** I thought to myself as I walked down the halls of the same school Ichigo attended.

"Purin-nee-chan, I'm going to be a little late to the sleep over. I have a club meeting to get to and we are probably going to be a while." Ringo-chan commented as we ate our lunch in the court yard of the school.

"That's fine." I replied with a smile before I went about eating my meal. Later that day, I passed the restaurant that we were going to meet up at in a week and saw Masaya with a brunette that I recognized.

"So, than we'll meet the others here on Tuesday of next week." I heard the brunette state.

"Yeah, Ryou has something he wants to talk to us about." I could hear Masaya comment. **_What could Ryou want with Ichigo's old friend who had a thing for Akasaka and Masaya? _**I wondered as I listened to them leave. **_That trip to Tokyo Den is going to be really interesting. _**I thought as I made my way to the grocery store and back to my house just as Berry-chan was arriving.

"Hey, what's up?" Berry-chan asked as we walked past the front gate where I had fought with the predasite of Ms. Rosbee that Tart had made back when I was sick when I was nine.

"I'll fill you in when Ringo get's here so that I'll only have to explain it once." I replied and we loaded the bags I was carrying into the kitchen and the items in the bags where they belonged.

"Ringo, has arrived." Heicha-chan called out as me and Berry were just in the begging process of making dinner.

"We're in the kitchen Ringo-chan!" I hollered and waited for the footsteps to head in the direction of the kitchen. When I heard them headed in that direction I went about what I was doing again.

"Did I mess much?" Ringo-chan asked as she entered the kitchen and sit herself on one of the counters.

"Nope, actually now that you are here Purin can finally fill me in on what she was holding out on me earlier." I heard Berry-chan comment as I cut the fish that we'd be eating tonight.

"Okay, okay. As I was walking to the grocery store I happened to come across Masaya with one of Ichigo's highschool friend's. They were walking by Tokyo Den and talking about the two of them meeting up with Shirogane." I stated as I now made the miso soup for tonight's dinner.

"Tokyo Den? As in the Tokyo Den, that all of us are going to eat at in a week, Tokyo Den?" Berry-chan demanded.

"Did they say when? Why would they be meeting with Shirogane? Do you think Ichigo will be there? Do the others know yet?" Ringo asked leaving her seat on the counter to stand next to me and Berry-chan in a sort of circle.

"Yes, Tokyo Den. Yes, it is where we all planned to eat at in a week. No, the others don't know about this yet. Yes, they said they would be there on Tuesday. I don't know why they would be meeting with Shirogane. No, I don't think Ichigo will be there at least not with them. Any thing else you would like to know investigators?" I asked as I took my apron off and started to get things ready to be moved to the dinning area.

"Sorry, Purin." They both said though I ignored it and we all settled down with my siblings to eat dinner. After dinner and after I got my siblings to bed we all agreed to go to bed ourselves.

_Hot, like a scorching summers day when you can cook an egg on the side walk hot. But there were lovely trees every where and the leaves of the trees were a deep crimson red like blood once you've cut someone or something on some trees, and a golden orange yellow like the sun when you see it in a movie or a picture. The ground was a rich brown color and where there would be rivers of lovely blue water was rivers of red magma. Amongst it all a Lady dressed in a sleeveless tube top midriff shirt, a matching short mini skirt, and matching high heeled sandals. "What brings you all the way out her Hime-nee-chan?" A voice, I recognized as mine asked._

"_You're the first to call me that. The other three didn't even know so much who I am? Do you remember?" The lady asked me._

"_Remember what exactly and what do you mean by the other three?" I demanded._

"_I can't answer your questions little one. All I can tell you is that Tokyo Mew Mew is needed once again and the only ones you can trust our the five true members of Tokyo Mew Mew." The female known as Hime replied._

"_Can you at least tell me who are enemy is?" I asked._

"_You all already know the answer you just have to look deeper to know the truth." Hime stated before she disappeared on me._

"No, wait!" I screamed waking up to Berry-chan and Ringo-chan on either side of me.

"What happened did you have a nightmare?" Berry-chan asked me.

"Not quite." I replied before falling back on my bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ringo-chan asked.

"All I know is that it was a place I have never seen before, never been to before, but felt so familiar to me as if I had lived there my whole life. The place was hot, had trees with odd colored leaves, in place of the rivers of water was rivers of magma, and there was this lady dressed in pink that was refereed to as Hime who was talking about Tokyo Mew Mew being needed again." I replied.

"Well that is odd, but it doesn't really help describe what it means." Berry and Ringo stated.

"Yeah, well lets think about it later for now lets get some sleep." I replied.


	5. The Fifth Dream Lettuce

_Wet and moist, it was foggy but you could see as clear as if there was no fog and it was a clear blue sunny day. Every where you looked there was someone with gills on their face, wings for arms, wolf ears or cat ears, tails of all kinds, and all of them had an animal either with them or stitched into them. Though I didn't seem interested in any of them my eyes kept roaming in all directions looking, searching, hunting. For what I don't know all I know was that it was important that I find this person or thing. Before I knew it my eyes stopped searching and what I saw was a lady in a pink two piece bathing suit top and a mid calf skirt with a slit from just above the knee down standing beside a 1'7" greyish brown Iriomote Cat. "Apparently, you will be the bait that lures everyone together." The lady stated as she turned and looked right at me._

"_Come again?" I asked._

"_Tokyo Mew Mew is needed once again. All of you are together with no leader. You will be the bait that leads them to her, once you find her you must move quickly and with out heist. Every minute lost means another minute that the enemy has to get chaos alive. And you all are, as of now no match for this enemy." The lady stated._

"_What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded as I glared at the woman._

"_Glaring at me won't do you any good Lettuce. Get out there and find out where she is." The lady commented._

"_Lettuce..." _"Lettuce?" The lady was cut off and I found myself in my office in front of one out of many of my 'co-workers'.

"Hai?" I replied.

"It isn't a crime to work over time but if your going to fall asleep, you should consider going home and sleeping every once in a while. Are you done with that new invention of yours?" They asked.

"No, and weather I work myself to the point of falling asleep on my desk or I go to sleep and then resume my work is my business not yours so stay out of it." I replied. When they left I checked the clock and cursed it was now 12:03 p.m. Meaning I was officially three minuets late to my lunch with the girls and confused as hell about what that dream was supposed to be about. Not wanting to waist anymore time I quickly grabbed my keys told one of my 'co-workers' I would be out and then went to my house to get into something a little more appropriate for Tokyo Den before heading over there.

"Hello and welcome to Tokyo Den the restaurant that likes to see to it that the customer is always happy. How may I help you ma'am?" I was asked by one of the employees at the entrance.

"I am supposed to be meeting my friends a sixteen year old blonde 4' 12", a twenty year old dark blue headed girl 5', and a twenty three year old woman with purple hear who is 5' 8" tall..." I explained before I was cut off by the employee.

"Hai, they are waiting for you before you order this way please?" The employee said leading me past a lot of tables and one empty table to the table where Mint and the 'others' were sitting.

"Someone will be here soon to take your order." The employee stated.

"What happened to Berry-chan and Ringo-chan?" I asked once the worker was gone.

"They said they'd be here but they haven't showed up yet." Purin replied.

"Okay, well we will just have to fill them in on what they missed. Because I have something that I think is top priority that you should all know." Mint commented.

"Yeah, same here." Purin, Zakuro, and I all replied at the same time.

"Is it about a dream with a lady in pink?" I asked and they all nodded.

"Okay, I had my dream last week on Wednesday." Mint commented.

"I had the dream on Friday last week." Purin stated.

"I had the dream Monday of last week." Zakuro said.

"And I had the dream Sunday of this week. So, why don't we go with Zakuro telling us what she knows, then Mint, then Purin, and we'll end it with me?" I asked as I looked at them.

"Okay, in my dream the lady is dressed in a pale pink close to peach colored sleeveless corset like dress that went to her ankles. She was in a place she called the Earth Region I don't know why but it sounds familiar. She said that we had to put our differences aside and work together, that she couldn't answer my questions, that Tokyo Mew Mew was needed, and we must over come what broke us up and become a team again. She also said that she was a friend of ours and not our enemy. Mint." Zakuro said.

"In my dream I can see clear blue skies, birds everywhere, a floating piece of land coming closer and closer to view. On the floating land is a palace surrounded by an assorted bunch of blue flowers and stalls or nests looking like things in between the flowers and a good distance away from the palace. Then it is a grand hall with what seems to be pictures of royalty but the person is moving so fast I can't see the pictures, the next thing I know there is the lady in pink in a dress that's color matches that of Mew Ichigo's battle outfit. She is talking to someone who reprimands her for being out and about when she is in danger. The person speaking and the lady both some how know Zakuro-nee-sama."

"They exchange words and then the lady is behind me after doing something with her hands and muttering something I couldn't hear. She then asks me if I can hear her now. I demand to know who she is and how it is that she got behind me only to be told that she can't tell me who she is but that she got behind me the same way a cat gets behind a mouse. And when I ask about the place and the person she was speaking to she replied you and your friends must find out that and my companion is you as you are they. What ever that means." Mint stated.

"My dream starts out with scorching hot heat that could cook an egg, but there are trees all around with healthy leaves although they do happen to have weird coloring like crimson red blood and golden orange yellow. The ground is rich brown and were there should be rivers of water there is rivers of magma. In my dream the lady is dressed in a pink sleeveless tube top midriff shirt, matching mini skirt, and matching high heeled sandals. When I ask here why she is there I call her Hime. She then says that I am the first to call her that the other three didn't even so much remember who she was and if I remembered."

"When I asked what it was I was supposed to remember and what she meant by other three she said she couldn't answer my questions and called me little one. She then said Tokyo Mew Mew is needed again and the only ones we could trust were the five true Tokyo Mew Mews. Which is all of us and Ichigo. When I asked if she could at least tell us about our new enemy she told me we already knew the answer to that question we just had to look deeper to know the truth." Purin explained to us.

"In my dream the place is wet and moist, foggy yet clear. And there is a ton of different kind of people around all with an animal with them or stitched on them. Apparently I am searching for someone but it's none of them, finally I stop searching as my eyes land on the mystery dream lady only this time she is wearing a two piece bikini top and a mid calf skirt that has a slit from just above the knee all the way down. She says that apparently I will be the bait that lures everyone together. Then it is pretty much like the rest of yours, Tokyo Mew Mew is needed, were all together without a leader, I am the bait that will lead us to her, once she is found we need to move quickly and without heist. Every minute lost is another minute our enemy has to get chaos alive. All of us currently our leader included is no match for the enemy. When I asked for an explanation all I got was glaring at her wouldn't help and that I needed to get out there and find her. She was going to say more but I was then awakened by a 'co-worker' of mine." I explained.

"So, we know that it is the same lady, with the same message. She told us each diffrent things and showed us different things but what does it all mean."Zakuro asked.

"I don't know but I do know that Berry and Ringo wont be joining us today." I commented as everyone else followed my eyes to where Berry and Ringo were coming into the room with the most unexpected people in the world.


	6. Life without the boss

"So, this is Tokyo Den. Hard to believe that you actually work her Berry. The place is totally and completely dull." A brunette headed female commented.

"It's not all that bad." Berry responded as her group was seated at an empty table that was reserved for them.

"Whatever, Ryou you called us all out here for what?" The brunette demanded.

"I called you all out here to celebrate Café Mew Mew's reopening." Ryou replied which seemed to make her a lot more happier.

"Well that's diffrent know isn't it." The brunette stated.

"Funny how fast a slut's mood and tone can change so quickly isn't it Mint?" A cold voice from the tables right asked loud enough to be over heard by the table to their left but low enough that the customers coming in through the door couldn't hear them.

"What are you low lives doing here?" A blonde female of the group demanded.

"One, were not low lives and two, seeming how it has obviously slipped your mind this is a public restaurant. And normally when a person comes to a restaurant, unless it is a fast food restaurant, they eat at the restaurant." Another cold voice stated.

"Well why don't you pack up and leave?" Berry asked.

"I can't believe the two of you would stab us in the back like this." A third voice said this one not so low.

"Is something wrong here?" A new voice that didn't belong to either side asked.

"Yes, these low lives are ruining our meal. I would like to speak to your manager please." The brunette commented.

"I'm afraid the manager of the place is away on business but I'm the co-manager, Hanson Sayuri." Sayuri stated.

"Can you throw these low lives out then." The brunette demanded.

"Ma'am, did they threaten you in any way or harm you in any way?" Sayuri asked.

"No, why?" The brunette asked.

"Ma'am if you don't like these ladies I can arrange it for you and your friends to seat somewhere else but unless they've threatened you or harmed you in any way then I can't do anything ." Sayuri said to the brunette.

"Then why don't you give me the owner's name?" The brunette asked. "There is no reason for us to get the owner and manager involved in something like this. Michelle, please escort this lady and her friends to one of the floors on the second floor and make sure that anything they buy is half off. " Sayuri asked the best hostess in Tokyo Den before turning to Lettuce and the girls..

"Right away Sayuri." Michelle replied.

"I will not be 'escorted' any where. We are paying to eat at this table and I will eat at this table. If you try to move us then I will sue you all." The brunette stated angrily.

"It will be hard to sue us for doing nothing more than seeing to our customers best interest but if you want to give it a shot go for it. Michelle, will you please call the police and let them know we need them to come take care of this." Sayuri asked Tokyo Den's best hostess before turning to Zakuro and the girls.

"Ladies, I am terribly sorry about all of this. To show my gratitude for not calling the police or filing a law suit anything you order is on the house." Sayuri stated before she did a curtsy and went about her duties leaving Michelle to deal with a pissed female, and Mint and the girls to be awed and astound.

"Wow." Was all Lettuce could say after that.

"Yeah, one thing is for sure. Tokyo Den is so totally my new favorite restaurant." Purin replied.

"Let's enjoy our free meal and forget all about the back stabbers and concentrate a little on what we are going to do now." Mint suggested as she picked up her menu to decide what to order. And ignored the hurt looks and angry glares sent to her by Berry, Ringo, Shirogane, Masaya, and Keiichiro.

"We do the only thing we can do for now, we look for Ichigo." Zakuro commented as she too looked at the menu.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen area of Tokyo Den. "Mushi, Mushi." The voice of the head chief could be heard talking into a cell.

"Ichigo, what a pleasant surprise. Why are you calling? " The voice of the head chief asked as she looked at the door leading out to the tables.

"No, no problems at all. What would give you the ideal that there was trouble?" The head chief asked.

"Yeah, nothing is wrong on this side so why don't you try to relax a little more and enjoy your hike?" The head chief said before hanging up.


	7. Ichigo get's some advice

**_This is about the same time me and the others became Tokyo Mew Mew. _**I thought to myself as I walked through the park that Lettuce, Mint, Purin, and I had sat in when we were trying to decide on exactly how to get Zakuro to join our group. I then moved to the area where I first meet Purin and sat at the same bench I had been sitting on that day. **_Right about now Purin would be doing some kind of amazing trick, Mint would more than likely be drinking her tea, Zakuro would be doing her own thing, and Lettuce...Lettuce would be playing median trying to have fun but keep everyone from killing each other. _**I thought sadly before I saw the handkerchief being handed to me.

"Here you go miss, it looks like you could use one." A lady with dark green hair like Lettuce's hair said.

"Ari..Arigato." I said just barely realizing that I was crying.

"Miss it's none of my business but why are you crying?" The lady asked me and I had to smile at that.

"Your right it isn't any of your business but if your willing to listen to a complete strangers musings then I guess I don't mind telling you." I responded needing to tell someone what I am feeling before I explode. She nodded and I took that as a sign to continue.

"I was crying because today is the anniversary of five girls who had nothing in common getting together. They had their hard times and they each were great as a group but one of the members ignored something very important and that caused for the group to break up. That member of the group hasn't heard anything from the other members of the group she just knows that two of them are doing fine or seem to be doing fine." I explained thinking about how famous Zakuro and Mint have become since back then.

"That sounds a lot like a story a friend of mine wrote about the Tokyo Mew Mews. It's about how the pink Mew Mew is the leader and she's got all these guys in love with her even though she only has eyes for this guy she likes in school. Although she likes the guy from her school she doesn't really do anything to stop the attention from the other guys that like her. One of them happens to be the crush of the green Mew Mew who is a friend of the pink Mew Mew's or at least her alley. Something happens and the guy that the green Mew Mew likes ends up going to the pink Mew Mew's side when he is supposed to be on a date with the green Mew Mew. Although the green Mew Mew knows that the pink Mew Mew would never do anything to hurt her she blames her any way and the other Mew Mew's take her side. They then never hear from the pink Mew Mew again and all worry about her to no end." The lady said and I had to smile at that.

"So, what do you think I should do know?" I asked the lady with a sort of teasing smile.

"Well the situation may not be the same as my friends story but I would suggest you go talk to your two friends that you know about."The lady commented.

"Thanks and Miss tell your friend that her story sounds really good." I said before getting up and leaving.

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short I couldn't think about anything else that should happen in this chapter. Also I would like to thank all of my current readers. Your reviews have helped a lot in my story if any of you have suggestions or confused about something please do let me know.


End file.
